Strawberry Blood
by Puppehdawg
Summary: Vampires? Unscientific! Says the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist--a man of science. But what happens when a mysterious man proves him wrong by turning the alchemist into a blood sucker! AU EdxWin
1. Paranoia

The gentle, cool breeze of autumn brushed against leaves of fiery colors

The gentle, cool breeze of autumn brushed against leaves of fiery colors. Yellowing grass that beckoned to be cut swayed in the now setting suns' light. Clouds strung themselves over the brilliant pink sky, they, themselves gaining a rosy color. Cicadas' melancholic music drifted along the wind, the insects oblivious to the simple fact summer had ended… for this one night. The day had been more like summer than fall—hot, dry and cloudless. Now, as the slow moving day had begun to end, clouds blew in lazily.

He groaned. He now began to strain his eyes in the fading light. With a sigh of utter defeat the blond marked his place with a scrap of paper, shutting the book--his hand remaining on the cover. Pushing back, the teen leaned backwards in his chair, staring out the open window with a soft frown. He'd started reading what felt like only mere minutes ago and now the sun was setting?

_Something doesn't feel right…_ the alchemist thought to himself, _First it's bloody hot, then the sun's setting early--  
_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room opened abruptly, causing him to give a startled yelp as he flipped backwards in his chair. Thoughts had kept him busy, so he hadn't heard the coming footsteps of three people. Catching his breath, he stared up from where he lay on the wooden floor, smiling sheepishly.

"Edward, how many times have I told you? Don't. Lean. Back. In. Chairs!" the mechanic, Winry Rockbell, scolded him with hands on her hips. _Typical female posture…_

As if to prove his thoughts true, the girl beside Winry repeated the elders' actions. "Yeah, Ed," the girl mused in a playful tone, strands of blond hair hanging over sea glass eyes, "You're seventeen! What, are you still a little kid? I'm sure your teachers and mother told you not to lean back in chairs!" Though she was guilty of the crime, herself, she smirked.

"Shut-up, Hazel! I've seen you do it hundreds of times!" Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, growled in annoyance, "Besides, I was thinking and you guys scared the crap out of me—"

"Ah, Br-Brother? We just wanted to come up here and tell you we were going to head into town. Winry needs some parts and Hazel is complaining we have no food." Alphonse said meekly from behind Winry. Edward stood, bending forward to right his fallen chair, glancing at the hyper girl.

"Well we don't! And if I don't get food soon, I'll die!" Hazel exclaimed, her stomach giving an on-cue growl. Hazel, truthfully, was always hungry. The alchemist rolled his topaz eyes in an annoyed manner.

"… I told them it'd be better if we had just left a note." The youngest Elric finished after the little interruption, giving a small shrug that came complete with an apologetic smile. Giving his brother a small smile to assure Alphonse that it wasn't anything close to his fault that the elder's peace was disturbed. Nudging the previously occupied chair back under his desk against the wall, Edward faced the others. "I hope you're not planning for me to come with. Because I'm not going to be a pack mule and carry the groceries home."

"Alright, fine. But you're helping with putting things away, then." Winry scowled in his general direction, turning on heel she threw up a hand in a light wave. "See you later, then. Don't destroy my house, please."

"Yeah, don't! Because we all need to live here, you know! And don't go snooping through my things, you runt!" Hazel giggled; following right along side the mechanic who by now was half way down the stairs, fuming.

"Why you--!!" Edward moved forward, his fist raising. Alphonse placed a hand on his older brothers' shoulder, sighing. "Brother, just leave it be. You know Hazel." Edward had to agree, though only half-heartedly. If Hazel was a book, it would be 'A hundred and one ways to tease, annoy and taunt'—at least those were his thoughts on the matter. "Just stay out of trouble, 'kay?" Edward grumbled in response, nodding. "See you in a bit." Repeating the words in a mumble, Alphonse left with the girls.

His eyes stared at the ground, strands of gold-blond hair hung in his face. He ignored it. That undying feeling that something was wrong, something was off, something just wasn't right… He shifted, feeling suddenly lonely, suddenly vulnerable. He shook his head. _No, Elric, no… Nothing is going to get you, nothing. You're just paranoid. _He shivered, still. It was the hottest day of the year and he was in a plain, white collared long-sleeve shirt with just as plain black pants, this shiver didn't some from cold whatsoever.

A floorboard behind him creaked and he jumped inches in the air while spinning around to see what had caused the noise. _Just my own weight, probably… _When a figure dressed entirely in black, save for a blood red over-coat, registered in his mind his breathing became swiftly shallow. Short, untidy black hair became lighter near the ends and the mans' left ear was pierced three times—small hoops adorning each hole in the shell, a chain with nothing at the end dangling from the lobe. His hands were in his pockets, shoulders lax. The man smirked.

_Not my own weight…_


	2. Myth to Truth

The gentle, cool breeze of autumn brushed against leaves of fiery colors

It was as if he was on automatic. As the man advanced, he stepped backwards, carefully. The stranger took a long step and the alchemist then stood his ground. What was he doing, retreating as he was? _Coward_, he scolded mentally.

"Oh? No more cat and mouse?" The man asked in a silky, smooth voice. He grinned. Edward noticed his canines were longer then normal… Almost fang like… "Or more like… vampire and prey." Golden eyes widened. What had the man said?

Now in stories, vampires were depicted as nocturnal—light was their mortal enemy. They had no reflection in a mirror or a shadow. They could turn themselves into bats and fly off into the night, searching for prey. Human prey—or human blood, more specifically. Sinking their teeth into the victims' neck with fangs similar to a wolves'. In most accounts, the human was drained of all blood, or if not that, died.

In stories.

Edward was a practical man of science, if it couldn't be explained it wasn't real or true. He had certainly never believed in these bat people and their leech ways. When his mind registered what the odd man had said, the alchemist flopped backwards on to his bed and began a fit of hysteria. What was this guy trying to pull? On him, nonetheless… When his giggles faded away slowly, the teen pushed himself into a sitting position as he wiped tears of his amused outburst away. Looking upwards, at the man, he found his brows drawn downwards and his mouth curved down in a scowl. "God that was funny… Ah… "

"Oh? So you find my race amusing?" The man asked; his tone gained a dangerous edge as he peered downwards at the youth.

"'Race'? Aw, c'mon now. Vampires don't exist. Unscientific they are. I'd expect something like this from a kid, not an adult." Edward stated looking out his still opened window. "So, why in hell are you here? I mean, why didn't you use the door, like normal people? I'm assuming… y-you… H-hey--!!" It was after the boy returned his gaze to the intruder that he saw his smirk. His eyes had become a bright, gleaming red and pupils had slit—like a cats. His weight was now leaning on the knee propped at the edge of the bed. An arm moved forward, barring more of the man's weight. The blond scurried backwards frantically.

Before he could of even dreamt of escaping the dead end, two hands clasped around his wrists, pinning them securely. He tugged at the tight grip, growling in frustration. "Oh how I love lively prey," the man chuckled, receiving a dirty glare from the infamous.

"Wh-who are you?" he chocked out in a pant, he'd began tiring himself with the pointless struggle.

"I thought I told you, I'm a vampire…" Before the boy could open his mouth again, he continued, "But I suppose you want my name… That's Devin. My last name matters not to you…" Before he was aloud to make another interruption, the man—Devin—leaned over. Edward tugged and pulled at the grip, more fiercely than previous attempts at freedom. He could have sworn he had almost freed his left arm…

Before he felt a soft pinch on his neck.

Things became hazy, unclear, as if a fog had settled in the now dark room. Night had risen and his will to fight fell with the light of day. Pale topaz eyes drifted close, before being forced open—staring at the wall. He faintly felt sudden warmth on his neck, _Blood… probably… I don't know…_ was his slurred thoughts. He shifted uncomfortably, his breath coming in soft pants. Why was he suddenly oh so tired? Edward wondered this, letting his eyes close finally thought not yet allowing himself to sleep. It was vaguely grasped in his mind that the man—the vampire—was still there, holding him captive. He was reminded of this as he felt one, two, three buttons of his shirt being undone. _Why?_ His answer came when one side of his collar was tugged fiercely away from his bleeding neck. _That makes sense… I suppose… _He imagined it as a kitten lapping at a bowl of milk—_ugh, milk_—only instead it was this man, insisting he was a vampire, lapping gently at his neck; at blood. He felt his face heat up.

His neck, his most sensitive spot—a spot between his shoulder blades was runner up. That simply wasn't the point! Before he could think of the point, though, he swore he drifted off. He found he was completely calm, completely relaxed. There was just nothing wrong in the world. No five-year struggle to regain his brothers' body, and his limbs, no Ishbal rebellion, not a thing called 'Homunculus' or military. There was just nothing wrong.

After feeling another's lips against his own gold eyes fluttered open. Edward realized after Devin ducked his head down that the bleeding had ceased. In the dark room he saw nothing, vision still blurry and the pitch black not aiding the fact. Weight disappeared from above him, he felt a soft pillow under his head instead of the wall and he could barely feel the blanket thrown over him. Floorboards creaked, but only slightly. Rolling over on to his side, the alchemist reached out grabbing the man's sleeve. "H-hey… wait…" His own voice sounded so… so distant, so weak. "Don't you turn someone into a vampire… w-when you…"

"I suppose, yes. But you can only be born a full blooded vampire." Devin stated, looking down with a silver gaze at the boy. "Meaning you will be quarter blooded."

"H-how is it you become half blooded… then?" Edward still didn't believe in vampires, or their existence. Even if this Devin claimed he was now one--only a quarter vampire, but a vampire nonetheless.

"Being a child of a vampire and a human, of course." Devin gave a warm smile, seeing the look of discomfort and distress.

"Well… y-you have to stay. Because… you can't turn me into a vampire and not explain them… It's like giving a kid a loaded gun and not saying how to use it."

"Very well. You have a good point." Sitting on the edge of the bed, Devin looked at the boy. After watching him sit himself up slowly and steadily, he looked out the open window at the thousands of stars in the sky. Crickets chirped outdoors, and a faint hoot of an owl was heard far away.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

In the distance a lone wolf howled toward the blood red moon.


	3. Vampirism

The gentle, cool breeze of autumn brushed against leaves of fiery colors

"It was in the late 16th century that vampires came into existence. Created in labs, we were. Basically just well defined bat chimeras. Don't give me that look, the civilization we came from with advanced—but it was lost. Anyway… Where was I…? Ah yes. Just chimeras, though most—including me—take offense to it." Devin explained, Edward's curious gaze following his every movement. _He's very willing to learn…_

"How come there aren't, you know, more of you?" the alchemist asked.

"Because, like I said, the country we came from disappeared off the map. So all the knowledge went with it. Back then, though, there were greater numbers. Like normal humans we fell in love, had intercourse, and raised a family. Some, though, fell in love with normal-everyday-humans."

"And… the bloodlines started running weaker and weaker by the generation…" Edward finished with a nod to himself, looking down at his lap, where his hands were resting—one on the other. "So… what about the myths and stuff? Like sunlight is poison? You have no reflection? You live hundreds of years? You're—"

"Pace yourself, boy." Devin laughed, leaning back, only slightly. "We can walk around in broad daylight, we have reflections, the oldest of us there ever was only lived to a hundred and four, we can die as easily as anyone else, we can't turn into bats in a poof of smoke or fly and we have shadows."

"Oh… So, you're basically humans on a blood diet." The boy murmured thoughtfully. If this was true, he could give in to believe vampires existed. Everything seemed to make more sense, and everything wasn't out-of-this-world. Everything was being explained—having light shone on it. "Say… what about that whole… drinking blood, anyway…?" There were tones of nervousness in his voice as he peered at Devin, apparently on the edge.

"Well… all vampires, no matter how much blood of one you have, need human blood. Full vampires, as myself, need it regularly or we'll become weak quicker. I feed every few days myself. Half-blooded vampires can usually get away with once every week or two. Quarter-blooded vampires could easily go a whole month without feeding.

There's a catch, though. See… most vampires have tastes in blood; as one might have tastes in wine or chocolate. So we usually find one person whose blood tastes the best to us. The real problem is the claiming. Usually, though that's for halfies and lower—us full bloods feed too often."

"'Claiming'?" Edward asked in immense curiosity, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. If you don't claim that person, it is as easily as that—" Devin snapped, "—for another to take them away. But if you've claimed them, no other vampire can touch 'em. It goes for anyone claimed. It's under the Vampirian Law Codes."

"'Law Codes'?" Edward echoed, stifling a yawn.

"Well of course. If we didn't have any guidelines, it'd sure as hell be messy." Devin chuckled. "They're mostly about feeding rules. Like… anyone younger than thirteen is disqualified… What's with the look? Sure, we may suck humans' blood, but we aren't barbarians about it. We're just as civil."

"That's good to hear, then… But, I want to know more about… about claiming… And feeding… When will I have to f-first f-fed…?" Edward yawned once again, and he felt Devin's hand push against his shoulder. Without hassle, he fell back onto his pillows, his eyes shutting once again. "And… w-why did… did the bite st-stop bleeding…?"

"Not for a month, young one," Devin said soothingly, standing. "And because… when a vampire feeds from someone, it's their duty to heal that wound so the prey doesn't bleed to death. We've somehow adapted, so that when we kiss who we bit—the wound heals…" The man laughed softly, watching the boy sleep. He shifted, muttering something that sounded like 'Winry'. "Ah… Young love, it must be. Goodnight, Edward. I will visit in a month to see how you are."

With those words, he walked quietly across the room, toward the window. Looking down, he saw the three returning home. Devin waited before he heard the front door opening and calling from a girl downstairs. He heard an echo of a younger voice, much more hyped and happy then the first. With grace, Devin pushed himself off of the windowsill and landed very cat-like on the ground below. Looking upwards at the open window, he smiled before heading off with a trot.


End file.
